These Fun Times Could Last Forever
by milk101
Summary: A story about Lulu and Irene's trip to the mall.That day, they find out more about humans and themselves.


These Fun Times Could Last Forever

These Fun Times Could Last Forever.

"Irene, I want to see the mall!" Lulu told Irene who was walking beside Lulu. "The mall? Hmm…I don't know what or where that is." Irene confessed to Lulu. "Um…Well….It's a place…" Lulu really didn't know what the mall was either, but she did know it wasn't a bad place. Irene looked up and saw Ghee, a dear friend, not too far a way from her. She touched his shoulder, unaware that he saw her. "Irene, what?" Ghee turned to face her, looking a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry to bother you. It's just that Lulu has a question. Since you know more than we do…" Irene told him while looking at Lulu. "It's alright. What's the question?" Ghee told Irene, who was still looking at Lulu. Lulu, for a moment couldn't remember the question. "What's a mall?" Ghee thought for a while. "Well, I over heard Moses talking to Karman about going to one. He said that he needed a couple of things. I suppose it's like a store." Ghee told both Irene and Lulu then proceeded walking.

"So if it's a store…It must have toys!" Ghee stopped walking. "We don't have enough money for things we don't need. Be serious for once, Lulu." Lulu looked hurt but didn't say anything. Irene waited for Ghee to be so far ahead of them that he could not hear her. It wasn't even five minutes before he was out of hearing range. "Lulu, could you lead me to the mall?" Irene asked Lulu. She nodded, looking happier. "If you do, maybe I can get a job and get some money for us." Lulu smiled bigger although her sentences. "Really?" Lulu whispered excitedly. Irene nodded happily. "Lead the way."

Half an hour later, Lulu and Irene made it to the mall. They opened the door and proceeded in. "Lulu, look for store with signs in the windows that say now hiring." "Okay." Lulu skipped around trying not to bump into people. Every so often, she'd get slower to let Irene catch up. Then she spotted a store with a "now hiring." She pointed to a store called "初回限定あまりにも (limited too)." She grabbed Irene's hand and led her to the store. "Irene, you can take your hood down." Irene quickly pulled her hood down. A woman came by the door where they were standing. "Hi! Anything I can help you with?" Lulu went to go look around the store. Irene looked at the woman. "Yes, I see you're hiring…" "Oh yes, we are, would you like to work here?" Irene nodded and followed the woman to the front desk.

"Okay, here's your application!" Irene was confused at some questions and had to ask the lady who gave to her. "Thank you. We'll call you tomorrow to see if we accepted you or not." The woman said with a smile. Fear struck Irene; she didn't have a phone. "Um…May I come by tomorrow?" The woman nodded happily. Irene looked around the room for Lulu. She found her by a rack of hats. She was picking up hats and examining them. Irene then spotted something right outside the doorway of the store. She walked over and picked it up. It was a wad of 6 rectangular pieces of paper. It had people on it and the number 10,000 was in the corner, front and back, of them all. She took it to the desk. "Excuse me, what is this? I just found it." Irene asked the woman politely. The woman's eyes widened. "Why, you have 60,000 yen! That's a lot of money. You are way too lucky."

Lulu came over to Irene with many things in her hands. "Can I have all this? Please?" Irene fell for Lulu's innocent smile. She nodded happily. Lulu was overjoyed and put her things on the table. The woman scanned her things. "Your total is twenty-three thousand \." Irene handed her 3 bills of money. The woman gave her back 4 coins. Then gave large paper bags full of the things Lulu wanted.

Lulu and Irene left the store, deciding want to do next. "Irene, that was really fun! What do we do next?" Asked Lulu, who plopped into a chair in the middle of the mall. Irene plopped into a chair beside her and began thinking. She glanced around her, and then realized her throat was feeling dry. "Lulu, does your throat feel dry?" Lulu nodded then glanced around the room. Lulu hopped up from her chair, Irene knew was she was going to do. Irene grabbed her shoulder, "Lulu, we're not going to kill anyone," Irene looked up, "I have another idea."

Irene got up from her chair and took Lulu's hand. She led her through the chairs similar to the ones they were sitting in. Then, they stopped and before them was a gigantic sign above their heads reading "Cinnabon." Lulu tugged on Irene's robe, "What's a Cinnabon?" Irene said nothing but pointed to the menu they had. "Well, I think it's a place where humans eat." Lulu didn't look too happy then she inhaled. "Mmm…It's smells really good!" Irene inhaled too, "Indeed it does," Irene turned to the cashier, "Excuse me what is that smell?" The cashier, a young woman, was wearing a red visor and a white and red shirt, said, "We just made a new batch of Cinnabons! Do ya wanna try some?" Irene and Lulu nodded at the same time. The cashier went over the oven and pulled out a tray with big, puffy, brown things with swirls on the top of them. Lulu and Irene could tell it was them that smelled so delicious. Lulu turned to Irene, "We eat them right?" Irene nodded.

The young woman came back with two tooth picks with what looked like a piece of those swirly things on them. She handed on to Irene and Lulu. Lulu looked at Irene, she ate the brown thing on the stick and smiled, Lulu did the same. Lulu also smiled then took Irene's stick and threw it away. "Um…How do we get more?" Cashier looked confused then said, "Well, you could buy two big Cinnabons for maybe…4000 \." "We'll take it!" Lulu said. The cashier got two more Cinnabons, not just a piece, and put them on a plate. Irene took out 4 coins and put them on the table. "Thank you." Irene said with a smile to the cashier. The cashier took the coins and put the plate in Irene's hand, and then she smiled.

Lulu ran to an empty table and pulled out a chair for her and Irene, then sat down.

Irene sat down the plate in the middle of the table then sat down in a chair. Irene gave one Cinnabon to Lulu then gave herself one. Irene took one bite while Lulu stuffed her face. "Lulu…" Irene looked at Lulu disapprovingly and put her Cinnabon back on the plate. Still giving Lulu the same look she folded her arms. Lulu looked absolutely puzzled, she sat her Cinnabon down on the plate too (or what was left of it) and swallowed what she had in her mouth. "What?" Lulu asked. "Lulu, you can't just shove it all in your mouth. It's a little rude. Think about what other people are doing." Lulu glanced around and saw many other people taking small bites of their Cinnabons. "Oh okay." Lulu once again picked up her Cinnabon and took a small bite. "Thank you." Irene said. Lulu said nothing but kept eating with an annoyed look on her face.

When they were both finished, they threw the plate away. "Irene…I feel weird." Lulu told Irene. "Hmm? You feel weird?" "Yes, I feel like…Like something needs to come out of my body." Irene glanced around the area. "Well, I remember the scientists that created us….One of them were scolding the other one because he said he had to use the restroom very badly and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Do you feel like that?" Lulu nodded harder than she had been the whole day. Irene glanced around again. Then she stared off into to space. "That's it! See the sign? Follow me!" Irene grabbed Lulu's hand and led her to the sign that said "Restroom."

They rushed into a door with a female stick figure next to it. When they went in, a small self was hanging on the wall. Irene searched it until she found one that said," Toilet Training for Your Child." She skimmed through then handed it to Lulu, who didn't look too good. "Huh? What do I do with this?" "Go into one of those things over there," She pointed to one of the stalls, "Then read this." Lulu ran into one of the stalls. Irene told her she would be right outside the door. She was going back to the Cinnabon to get a drink.

Ten minutes later, Lulu came out of the Restroom, looking content. "Do you feel better?" Irene asked her. "Yeah! It's really easy, humans have to do it all the time. It's actually a good thing!" Lulu told her all the things she learned. "I see. That's good. How about we head home?" "Okay. I miss Moses, Ghee, and everyone else. It was really fun! Let's do it again, okay?" Irene nodded happily. Then, the walked to the door and proceeded home.


End file.
